These Days of Mine
by KillingTheSilence
Summary: Rin never really liked to think about her childhood. She had a abusive step-father, and a uncaring mother. Now when dreams taunt her memories, one long forgotten raises of a blond haired and blue eyed boy...


**I do not own Vocaloid. Sadly.**

**Summary: **Rin never really liked to think about her childhood. She had a abusive step-father, and a mother who did not care. Now, as a second year in high school, memories resurface as painful dreams, but one dream brings back a memory instead of having her relive it. A dream with a blond hair and blue eyed boy to be exact.

**The beginning is kinda based of true events. As the chapters grow in number, the less and less it will be based from true life. So if some parts in the first chapter seem a little emotional, don't freak...**

**VOCALOID!**

"_You horrible child! No one will ever love you!" A small girl cowered in the corner of the barn. Five feet from her stood a fat, bald, man. He reeked of beer, and walked like a drunk. Whipping some sweat from his greasy forehead, he raised his had in anger and rage, the little girl instantly teased, already knowing the pain and suffering about to come. When it didn't but a string of curses did, she nervously looked up. In front of her was a pit-bull mix, his grey fur standing on his back. The aggressive man stepped back, blood leaking from his had. The dog barked warningly, taking the hint the man went into the white two story house. The small girl broke down in tears, hugging the dogs neck tightly. _

"_T-thank y-you Bow." Said dog whimpered and licked her face earning a giggle from the blond girl._

"BOW!" Rin yelped in pain when she fell off her bed. Groaning slightly in pain, she rubbed her aching butt. Mumbling to herself, Rin stood back up and stretched her tried limbs, when the sound of popping bones filled her ears she gave a satisfied sigh than yawned.

"What time is it?" Rin glanced at her ipod touch and moaned in anger. Staring back at her was 2:31 AM, Rin stared back as if the ipod was taunting her.

"I just fell asleep two hours ago! What the hell! Dammit!" The blond rubbed the back of her neck than gave a sigh of defeat. Once again, she slept for about two hours yet felt wide awake. The sand man must hate her guts.

Fixing her shirt, Rin opened her door and left her cold room into a warm house. A light snoring came from the couch, making Rin roll her eyes. Rento, her senor and elder brother by two years, refused to sleep in the same room as their younger brother Ted, always complaining about his snoring. Rin snorted at that thought. Her and Rento weren't always on the best terms, mainly because of his swelling pride. That's why she rarely gave him a 'good job' or 'nicely done', if she did that, he'd never come back down to Earth again. Grabbing her coat off the back of the chair in the kitchen, she slipped it on. Rin didn't bother to put on her shoes, she preferred to feel the cold grass on her skin. Light flooded her vision from the motion sensor outside in the dark night air. Moving out of its range, Rin took a few deep breath, the cold air was greatly welcomed by the teenager. Pressing her hand to her cheek, the blue eyed girl grumbled to no one.

"Please tell me I do not have a fever." Glancing up to the stars, Rin raised her arm as if possessed. Once again mumbling to herself, only this time the names of stars. Rin didn't care what ever once else said, even if they were spheres made of gases, to Rin they always meant something to her.

Maybe it was the role they played to those in the past seeking freedom, or the lost needing a guiding hand home. But to Rin, they were lights of hope, lights that would never betray you. She chuckled lightly to herself, thinking of how sailors might share her vision of the stars. Even if her worst fear was big boats...

Walking to a spot of grass that had no signs of tampering, Rin got down on her hands and knees. Pushing her legs back, Rin bent her arms into a ninety-five degree.

"One."

**VOCALOID!**

"Rin! Wake up!" Rin groaned than lifted her head of the desk, or maybe her pillow would be a better name. In front of her desk was a girl with long blond hair held in a side pony tail and on her eyes was a small glare. Smacking Rin with a book, she made a tisk sound flicked Rin's nose.

"Neru, I've told you before I don't sleep much." She yawned tiredly. When the bell rang, Rin gathered her things with Neru following close behind.

"Is your love sick today?" Rin teased. Neru's cheeks instantly light bright red. Said girl mumbled under her breath than left Rin alone a her locker. Changing the books in her hands, she slipped a orange head phone into her right ear than selected 'Wake up the Voiceless.' by Story of the Year. Shutting her locker than kicking it for good measure, left the area to walk to her next class. _Spanish, here I come! _  
>Even if she acted ready, her really goal was to sleep without getting caught. That's how its been for the past two weeks, she'd get little sleep than end up passing out during school periods that started the day. It didn't seem to matter what pill she tried, nothing seemed to work out at all. So now she had to wait till her doctor appointment on the twentieth of this month. Hopefully she would manage to stay awake during the day without literally passing out and ending up in the hospital.<p>

**VOACLOID!**

"Next week, like it or not, you are going to the new school Len. It final, plus you'll be safer there." Len lazily lifted his head to look his father in the eyes. Len wanted to just fall on the ground and cuss to high Heaven for what he was being told. Deciding against it, he said nothing more but left his father's study.

Len ignored the maids that bowed to him. All his life he had been home schooled, and only a few times has he even been to a real school, but only to play sports with his friends. Len pulled out a yellow phone, the small tapping sounds being the only noise in his room as he walked into his room.

Shutting the door than locking it, Len lifted a piece of wood off his floor to reveal a small wood box. Picking up the box, he took off the lid to show a old phone, in fact his first phone. Plugging in his charger, Len turned on the old device. Going to 'My Stuff' Len gazed at one picture. On the screen was a small girl with blond hair and blue eyes, she was wearing pjs that was white with orange poka dots.

In her hair was a white ribbon, reminding him of a rabbit. Len smiled at that thought of a rabbit. When he looked at the picture, it made him want to buy a white or blond rabbit. Pulling a white, well kept ribbon from his pocket, Len laid on his bed clutching the article to his chest and slowly feel asleep.

**VOCALOID!**

**So this is my first Vocaloid story, please tell me how I did with a review. Also I do not have a beta, so please don't get mad for it. I hate it when people review just to rant on and on about spelling and grammar. So! Constrictive Criticism! Please and Thank You! **


End file.
